Between Us
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Sólo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que su amor siempre sería incondicional. Los espíritus lo escucharon una noche. La noche más maravillosa de su vida. [Esta historia participa en la "Semana Borra" del Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


_**[**_ Esta historia participa en la **"Semana Borra"** del foro **"** ¡ **El Cometa de Sozin!"** _ **]**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La Leyenda de Korra_ utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto; mi único propósito es el de entretener y promover el Borra.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene _spoilers_ (revelación de algo o de alguien que quizás no conozcas) del Libro Uno de LoK. Si no lo has visto, te sugiero que lo veas primero antes de leer eso. No quisiera arruinar nada a nadie. Ligero smut, by the way.

Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final

...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Between Us

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

Arrastrando los pies hacia la alcoba que compartía con Mako, saco las llaves perezosamente del bolsillo. Pabuu decidió hacerle compañía ese día. Abrió la puerta y, como se imaginaba, el lugar estaba vacío. Encendió las luces, desasiéndose de su uniforme de los Hurones de Fuego.

Como cada viernes de fin de mes, era obligatorio presentarse al entrenamiento oficial en el gimnasio de Pro-control. Así acordaron los tres en su momento. Solo Bolín se presentó esa noche, lo cual si era sincero no le sorprendía. Su hermano, el Avatar, y Asami en cierta parte, no se tomaban la molestia de si quiera aparecer a dar la cara. Se la paso entrenando tres horas en solitario.

Su hermano probablemente se estaba tirando a la patrocinadora de los Hurones de Fuego, mientras el Avatar ahogaba las penas en algún otro lado, probablemente en el bar a unas calles de aquí.

Exhausto, se dejó caer en el sofá, observando el cielo estrellado de Ciudad República. Pabbu se le subió en el muslo, y el comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.

Estaba cansado del comportamiento de sus amigos, de su sangre. Él era el menor de los cuatro, y parecía el único adulto, ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Acaso no veían que había cosas más importantes que enemistarse por tonterías? El campeonato estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a nadie parecía importarle, ni si quiera a Mako. Su sueño se convirtió en unos bonitos ojos verdes y cabellera azabache, ¿Dónde está el sueño que alguna vez compartieron de niños?

Dejo caer la nuca en el respaldo, mirando el tejado y a la vez a la nada. No podía quejarse de su hermano así, ni si quiera de Korra. Era obvio que otra cosa le molestaba. Y él sabía que era, pero no quería admitirlo. No otra vez.

Su morena de ojos azules no se merecía esto. Se merecía una vida feliz, tranquila, plena. Merecía eso y más, pero Korra no lo veía así, estaba completamente cegada por el amor que le tiene a su hermano, y que ahora era de Asami. Korra... ella parecía llevar la mayor de las cargas. No sólo era el Avatar, "maestra de los cuatro elementos," si no que era su compañera de Pro-control. Tenía las responsabilidades hasta el tope. Y él, Bolín, que tantas veces fue en su auxilio, parecía no notar su existencia. Y eso le dolía más que nada en este mundo.

Debería entrar en la realidad y dejar de ilusionarse así. No le hacía bien. Era obvio que Korra jamás le daría una oportunidad. No veía el caso de seguir esperanzado. Tenía a su hermano, parcialmente claro, y a Pabuu ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Un fuerte gruñido lo trajo a la realidad, asustando a Pabuu, aunque su fiel compañero ya sabía de qué se trataba. Su estómago le estaba exigiendo algo que comer, y nada mejor que unos buenos fideos de Narook para aliviar malestares físicos y amorosos.

Después de ducharse, se cambió a su atuendo de todos los días, tomando las llaves de su departamento y su cartera.

—¿Te quedas, Pabuu? — el pequeño se subió a su cama elevada, acurrucándose, y al parecer preparándose para una siesta. Bolín le sonrió—Igual te traeré de cenar. Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Salió del edificio, caminando a paso sigiloso. Ya era de noche, por lo que debía tener precaución. Esa zona era bien conocida por el alto nivel de robos y asaltos. Gracias a la experiencia y a la edad, ya no se veía afectado por eso. Llego al establecimiento, y pidió comida para llevar. Pidió también para Mako, en caso de que se decidiera a llegar a dormir. Lo más probable era que pasara la noche en la mansión Sato.

Llegó a su hogar en la Arena de Pro-control y abrió la puerta de la estancia. Pabuu seguía dormido, así que decidió cenar solo. Le guardaría un tazón. Tomó un lugar en el sofá, abrió la cajita oriental, separando sus palillos y comenzando a menear los fideos visiblemente ardiendo. Absorbió su primer bocado, pero alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Levantó una ceja con la boca llena, ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Eran casi las once.

Dejo el recipiente en la mesa, yendo a abrirle a su invitado sorpresa.

Nada más ni nada menos que el Avatar.

—¿Korra?— inquirió confundido, solo para recibir una agradable sonrisa de la dueña de ojos azules.

—Hey Bolin—saludo con las manos entrelazadas— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Por supuesto que no. Digo, estaba cenando, pero no es nada.

—Ya veo—Bolín elevo una ceja. Se le notaba ansiosa, como si tuviera algo que decirle y no supiera como empezar. Espero pacientemente a que le dijera—... ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Ah, claro! Pasa, pasa. Que idiota soy. Ponte cómoda, Korra. Estás en tu casa.

La morena exploro el lugar con la mirada. No era la primera vez que entraba, pero ya tenía mucho sin haberlos visitado. Bolín se imaginaba que era difícil para Korra venir al lugar donde Mako dormía y que hubiera la posibilidad de encontrarlo en una situación incómoda. No culpaba su ausencia, para nada, aunque igual doliera.

Verla de nuevo le trajo cosquillas en el vientre bajo.

Tomo asiento en el sofá semicircular, más o menos por donde estaba el hace unos segundos. Él la imito, sin decir una palabra.

—Hey Korra, ¿Quieres fideos de Narook? Sé que son tus favoritos. No creo que Mako venga a dormir esta noche— ¡Pero que estúpido! Inmediatamente se retractó de haber dicho eso—¡Digo! Se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde, ya sabes, en la fábrica, para conseguir algo de dinero y-

—Bolín, descuida. No es necesaria la explicación.

Pero claro. Ella lo sabía. Se imaginó que debió quedar como completo idiota por tratarle de esconder algo que ya era demasiado evidente. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Korra no le miraba en lo absoluto, su vista se perdía en observar a Pabuu o al juego que hacía con sus manos, entrelazándolas, enredando los dedos. Bolín decidió ignorar aquel hecho y, abriendo la bolsa plástica, sacó un recipiente de fideos. Amablemente se los ofreció a la morena, aceptando ella con una sonrisa. No dijeron nada. El sonido al aspirar de los fideos los acompaño la mayor parte de la cena.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió incómodo con la compañía de Korra.

—Bolín—giro a verle con la boca llena, percatándose que ella apenas y había tocado sus fideos—He venido a pedirte una disculpa.

Con dificultad pudo ingerir el bocado, ¿Disculpándose por qué?—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Korra?—le pareció verdaderamente consternada, así que decidió buscar esos ojos azules con su mirada.

—Por lo mal que te he tratado. No te he dirigido la palabra en buen tiempo, y es obvia la inasistencia que tengo a los entrenamientos. No me he sentido bien últimamente... Quiero pedirte disculpas por el beso que le di a Mako.

Por mucho que amara a Korra, prefirió que se hubiera ahorrado la disculpa a recordar tremenda impresión que se llevó aquel día. No creía que fuera capaz de superarlo. No ahora. El hambre se le esfumó en un santiamén.

Un suave toque en su mano lo trajo al ahora, mientras sus dedos se enlazaban lentamente con los suyos ¿Esto en realidad estaba pasando? ¿Korra en verdad estaba uniendo su mano con la de él? La miro incrédulo, pero ella solo tenía esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Ella era perfecta. Todo en ella era perfecto.

—Me... ¿Me perdonarías, Bolín?— ¿Cómo negarse a esos hermosos ojos aguamarina?

—No hay nada que perdonar Korra—respondió con suavidad, cubriendo el dorso de su mano con la de él. Por inercia, la abrazó. Volver a tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo era reconfortante. La morena no le correspondió hasta unos segundos después, pasando sus brazos por los hombros, aferrándose a él.

La musculatura de Bolin había aumentado considerablemente, pensó Korra. Daba por hecho que él se estaba matando entrenando. Ojalá hubiera tenido el placer de verlo entrenar. Eso le hizo sonrojarse, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello. El maestro tierra afianzó su agarre al ver que ella lo hacía; Korra era su alivio, su lugar seguro. No había nada que deseara tener que a su morena en sus brazos.

De la nada, el maestro Tierra comenzó a reír.

—Korra, me haces muchas cosquillas, ¿Qué ha-?... Ah-h... — sintió unos suaves labios recorriéndole el cuello. La morena había abierto ligeramente su camisa. Todos los músculos de Bolín se tensaron. Su lengua dejaba un trayecto húmedo, haciendo que los pensamientos del maestro Tierra empezaran a tener poco sentido—Korra... —le llamó, pero ella no le respondía. Seguía con lo suyo.

Bolín pensó que esto no estaba bien. Su mente le suplicaba a gritos que la detuviera. Quería ponerle fin a esa tortura. Intentó separarla, pero ella oponía resistencia.

Un movimiento no tan brusco logró hacerlo, colocándola de nuevo cara a cara. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, y no quería imaginar que cara tenía él ahora. Sus ojos azules intentaron mirarle a toda costa, y él le volteó la barbilla. Bolin intento componer su respiración, aclarándose la garganta.

—Korra, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El maestro Tierra tardó en obtener una respuesta. El Avatar no tenía fuerzas para mirarle. Luego, él pareció comprender, lo que hizo que le doliera el corazón.

El no iba a ser la segunda opción de nadie. Ni si quiera de Korra.

—Si... si esto es por Mako, no es necesario que tú...

—¡Esto no es por Mako, Bolin! —Brincó del susto al ver la reacción de Korra— Jamás fue por él... ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? —pausó para ver si él tuviera algo que responder. Sin embargo, seguía pasmado, o quizás procesando todo el asunto— Te quiero, Bolin. En verdad te quiero. Y estoy totalmente arrepentida de todo lo que te he hecho—tomó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos— Quiero intentarlo, Bolin. Contigo. Sólo contigo.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

Algo dentro del pecho del Avatar dolió. Un pinchazo grande y agudo le recorrió las extremidades. Pero claro, era obvio que Bolin no depositaría su confianza de nuevo. No así como así. Era normal su inseguridad. Se besó frente a su hermano, ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Sólo una perra sin corazón, como ella.

—Sí... si me das una oportunidad, te prometo no defraudarte. Sólo... sólo te quiero a mi lado, Bolin, ¡Espíritus, que ya ni se cómo hablarte! ¡Por favor, créeme, maldición!

Bolín expresó una gran carcajada, lo que la hizo confundirse y enfadarse levemente. Él encontraba gracioso los pucheros del Avatar. Aun así, unas grandes cosquillas se le originaron en el vientre. Qué cosas. Justamente esa noche replicaba que la morena jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Les daba gracias a los espíritus por haberlo escuchado.

—Te creo Korra. Te creo— le dedicó una sonrisa, la más sincera que pudo haberle dedicando en su vida.

Lentamente, fue acercando su rostro. Bolín la tomó por la nuca, y Korra colocó sus manos suavemente en su rostro. No fue hasta que rozaron sus labios que se sintieron desfallecer. Su caricia comenzó suave, tímida. Se notaba que eran unos inexpertos, inclusive Korra. Y eso quizás era lo que hacía que ese roce los hiciera desear más. La tranquilidad los estaba matando. Ahora que se tenían, era muy difícil controlarse. En respuesta, Korra se le abalanzó, quedando prácticamente encima de él. Su movimiento repentino le dio la oportunidad a Bolin de introducir su lengua. Korra gimió fuerte, e hizo tensar al maestro Tierra. Se dio cuenta que ahora no era lo indicado ser tierno. Ella se lo decía a gritos, se lo hacía saber con sus labios, con la desesperación con la que lo besaba. El maestro tierra la mordió, de alguna manera dándole a entender que no le tendría piedad de ahora en adelante. Ella accedió con un suspiro. Bolín no necesitó más.

Sin embargo, buscaron sus manos sin despegarse ni un segundo, sin si quiera abrir los ojos. Al sentir una silueta conocida, sus dedos se sujetaron con firmeza, como si quieran hacer entender al otro que no se iría de su lado. Al menos no esa noche.

—B-Bolin... — le llamó entre jadeos, creyendo el susodicho que por un momento sólo se le había escapado su nombre—Bo...

—¿Mhn? —murmuró entre besos, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Aprovecho también para hacerla sufrir, trazando un camino húmedo hacia su cuello, levantándose con ella arriba y poder hacerlo en una mejor posición. Sintió como Korra le estrujaba la camisa.

—Quiero... Quiero dormir aquí Bolín.

—¿Estás segura? — Ambos sabían que había otra pregunta entre letras ahí. El Avatar también se percató que la estaba torturando. Ese susurro en su oreja no había sido con una buena intención, menos esos mordiscos en el lóbulo. Si él quería hacerla perder la cordura, lo estaba logrando.

—Sí.

—¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?

—... Sí— en cuestión de nada, se sintió más ligera. Bolin la elevó del diván, indicándole que apretara las piernas en su cintura y los brazos sobre sus hombros para no caer. Al ponerse de pié, sus caderas quedaron a la misma altura, por lo que ambos se sintieron bajo la ropa.

Espíritus, Bolin creyó que se desmayaría con tremendo roce. Podría jurar que las piernas de Korra temblaron, y los hombros se le encresparon.

—No haré nada que tu no quieras— le besó su mejilla, tratando de regular la voz para que no le saliera rasposa.

—Lo sé.

Apenas la deposito en la cama, continuaron lo que habían dejado pendiente. No se dejaron esperar, y prosiguieron a mostrarse el amor que tenían guardado por el otro.

Esa noche Bolín no durmió sólo.

...

...

...

* * *

Esto es demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero tenía el tiempo encima. Anyways, lo más probable sea que lo edite. De ser así, pondré un pequeño aviso en el summary.

Una disculpa si encontraron incómoda la historia, sobretodo en el final. Aun no sé cómo manejar estas escenas Lol.

Agradezco a los moderadores del foro por crear semanas tan divertidas para participar, y que perdonen a uno por procastinar con las historias XD.

Se agradecen reviews de cualquier tipo. De igual manera, disculpen cualquier horror de ortografía o algún dedazo que se me haya escapado. Considerando que esta historia la escribí por partes y en diferentes dispositivos, encontrarán más errores de los usuales. Si avisan, se corrige con gusto.

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

 **Domingo 5 de Julio del 2015**


End file.
